


Dean is a Tease

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, blow me(me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to suck on forks and pen caps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Blow Me(me)](http://community.livejournal.com/vel_etc/13274.html) @ [vel_etc](http://vel_etc.livejournal.com). Prompt by [moodswingers](http://moodswingers.livejournal.com). Originally posted [](http:)here.

Dean likes to suck on forks and pen caps, he licks his fingers after he eats. Sam knows he does it on purpose. He knows Dean likes it when Sam gets red-faced and stammers when he's trying to conduct an interview, or talk to a waitress, or rent a room at a motel, or tell Dean something he's just discovered about their case.

He'll look up from his witness/waitress/clerk/laptop to see Dean with the end of a pen stuck between his lips, pouted out in mock consideration. He catches Dean getting a little too frisky with the tines of a fork, and he loses his train of thought.

Because really, he knows what's going on in Dean's head. Dean likes getting him flustered, he likes getting him hot, because he likes getting attention. Especially when that attention involves Sam's demanding hand pushing him to his knees, while the other fumbles at his belt and fly. Dean likes it when Sam shoves him down and offers him his cock, thick with blood and leaking at the tip already, because Sam's body responds in an instant to Dean's mouth.

Dean teases even then, even when he's kneeling in the dirt on the side of the highway, or between Sam's legs on the edge of a motel bed. He slides a hand up under Sam's shirt, skating his fingers over Sam's tight nipples, and then down along his sides, running reverently over his ribs. Then Dean grabs his hips, thumbs digging into the soft of his belly, and he lowers his head and licks a slow stripe up the underside of Sam's cock. Sam shudders, every time, cock twitching and leaking against his stomach, and Dean holds him in place when he angles back to take the head of Sam's dick into his hot, perfect mouth.

He licks, holding Sam still, and Sam squirms in place and scrabbles at Dean's head, his too-short hair, the back of his neck. He rubs his thumb into the bump at the top of Dean's spine, and he can feel Dean smile around his cock as he takes him deeper.

Dead teases because he likes this part. He loves the way Sam twists and writhes and strokes his temples with his fingers. He loves every ridiculous sound out of Sam's mouth: whimpering Dean's name and moaning _oh God_ when Dean holds Sam's cock in his fist and tries to lick both of his balls at the same time. He loves the look on Sam's face, wild lust and endless love, his pupils blown black and color high on his cheeks.

Sam loves the moment when Dean lets go of one hip and spreads his hand across Sam's abdomen to keep him in place. The other hand drops to Dean's lap and opens his pants, pulling out his own stiff cock as he sucks Sam down. If the angle is right, Sam can look down and watch both Dean's mouth and his fist, both full of cock, both pulling faster, harder, as Dean jerks himself off. He can see the fat, wet head of Dean's dick disappearing under his thumb, over and over, even as Dean opens his throat and takes Sam as deep as he can.

Sam can feel it starting, low throb in his tight, full balls, and he can hear the change in Dean's breathing as Dean gets close. Dean makes a muffled sound, halfway between a whimper and a moan, and Sam's hand closes on the back of his head. Sometimes he wants to pull out and come over Dean's upturned face, but they tried that once and Dean bitched about it getting in his eye for like a week. Sometimes he wants to shove deep and come pumping down Dean's throat, so deep Dean can't even taste it.

Mostly, though, he just wants that perfect balance, where Dean is close, so close, and Sam can hear it, feel it in his trembling fingers, but he won't let go. Not until Sam's hips snap forwards-- or up-- and Sam throws his head back and yells, and Sam's cock swells and pulses in Dean's mouth. Then Dean's orgasm hits him, too, and he comes wet and sticky over his hand, and he opens his mouth on a moan on reflex and Sam's come spills down his chin and neck.

Then Sam pulls away and drops to the ground-- or pulls Dean up to him-- and licks his own jizz off Dean's neck and throat and face, licking into his mouth and tasting himself on Dean's tongue. Dean smears his own come between them as he kisses back, which is why there are so many weirdly shaped stains on the fronts of Sam's shirts, and why he should stop letting Dean blow him while they're still clothed.

Dean's mouth is salty and wet and sweet and hot, and Sam likes being teased.

\---


End file.
